Some types of electronic circuits use relatively little power, and produce little heat. Circuits of this type can usually be cooled satisfactorily through a passive approach, such as convection cooling. In contrast, there are other circuits that consume large amounts of power, and produce large amounts of heat. One example is the circuitry used in a phased array antenna system.
More specifically, a modern phased array antenna system can easily produce 25 to 30 kilowatts of heat, or even more. One known approach for cooling this circuitry is to incorporate a refrigeration unit into the antenna system. However, suitable refrigeration units are large, heavy, and consume many kilowatts of power in order to provide adequate cooling. For example, a typical refrigeration unit may weigh about 200 pounds, and may consume about 25 to 30 kilowatts of power in order to provide about 25 to 30 kilowatts of cooling. Although refrigeration units of this type have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been satisfactory in all respects.
In this regard, the size, weight and power consumption characteristics of these known refrigeration systems are all significantly larger than desirable for an apparatus such as a phased array antenna system. And given that there is an industry trend toward even greater power consumption and heat dissipation in phased array antenna systems, continued use of refrigeration-based cooling systems would involve refrigeration systems with even greater size, weight and power consumption, which is undesirable. In such systems, it is often important that stable cooling is achieved during both startup and when the cooled device is subjected to wide swings in required cooling capacities.